Erudan Alagos
Erudan Alagos is the primary protagonist of The War of Shadows series and is first introduced in the book The War of Shadows II: A Thousand Flames of War. Erudan is the prince of Evermoor and involved in the first attack on his kingdom in which his father is killed, driving him to begin his journey from Falanor to Drakir. History 'Early Life' As a young child Erudan was found to be especially gifted in magic and was invited to study at The Spires of Advanced Magic under the tutelage of Grand Mage Ulthanis Elgen. He began training at age 10, but favoured weapon combat instead and ceased his studies at The Spires at age 15. Upon his return to Evermoor he began training with Thandion Belthorion under Jorlund Grae, where both students showed impressive skill in all types of weapon combat. At age 18 Erudan fought in The Battle of Ygramir, in which the Drakiri Warlord Gulkathaar attempted to sack Taeltharn, but was intercepted by Erudan and The Order of the Lion's Sword. Erudan killed Gulkathaar himself. At age 20 Erudan was made leader of The Order of The Lion's Sword, and led The Battle of Shadowleaf in which Erudan claimed the ancient sword Onir from the Dark Elf Ozgathael. 'The War of Shadows' Erudan fought in The Night of Flames on the night Evermoor was attacked. He succesfully fought off a group of Drakiri soldiers before killing the dragon Kyrzgstr. He saw his father Maethor die in battle at the hands of Morthion, who he then attacked, scarring his face and forcing Morthion to retreat. Erudan was wounded in the battle and woke five days later. After his fathers funeral, Erudan sets out to take revenge on Morthion and plots to enter Drakir. His brother Landion argues with Erudan and claims Erudan is leaving Evermoor to burn. Erudan leaves anyway and is joined by Thandion as they travel toward the Black Gate. They make their way through to Qu'Alor but are involved in a fight. They're eventually captured and taken to The Black Gate. Here both Erudan and Talon are tortured. Erudan is severely beaten before being stabbed and having the wounds filled with molten iron. Eventually both men are released by a mysterious man who turns out to be Authion. They escape into the forest on a stolen horse before being chased by the Dur'Goraath. Eventually they are attacked by two Shivaak, and a battle ensues between the Dur' Goraath and the Shivaak which ends when Lostariel casts the light of Gaelethriel into the forest killing the Dur' Goraath. Lostariel leads Erudan back to Elenthoriel. Here Erudan is nursed back to health and he meets the elven king Erustaniel. Erustaniel reveals that he knew Erudan when he was just a boy and is saddened by the news of Maethors death. Erudan then meets Etheildor, who offers to take them to Shadowkeep. On his final night in Elenthoriel, Erudan is awoken by Lostariel sneaking into his room. They spend the night together. Erudan and Lostariel are awoken once more by the sound of an explosion. The Dur' Goraath begin attacking the Elven city and infiltrate its walls. Lostariel arranges the escape of many elves, but eventually is captured. Erudan rescues her and attempts to get her to saftey but they encounter Erustaniel being killed. This drives Lostariel into a rage as Thandion and Etheildor convince Erudan to flee Elenthoriel. Ethieldor leads them to Shadowkeep, where he gifts to Erudan the keys to Ilnir and to Thandion the Talons of Tsaloth. He grants them a map of the Seven Hundred Paths and orders them to leave before being killed by Authion. They arrive at Northreach after five days of riding. Erudan is brought straight to Ardor and he embraces Erudan as a son. Erudan reveals the key to Ilnir to Ardor, who leads him deep into Halgaard Deep. Ardor leads Erudan and Talon down a long hallway and into a grand antechamber, littered with the bodies of warriors long dead, from ages past. At the other end lies the door to Ilnir. Erudan approaches and the Key burns in his hand. As the three continue, the dead rise and strike at them. Ardor and Talon fend them off, defending Erudan as he makes his way forward, The Key burning hotter and growing heavier with each step.Erudan reaches the door and The Key grows cold. Inside the chamber he hears whispers from the cold and The Four Kings of Ilnir rise from their graves; Four kings who stood, in each of their times, as worthy of Stormstfyr, and all whom pledged to their deaths to protect it. Erudan does battle with them, coming close to death, but is victorious. After defeating the four kings Erudan enters the Halls of Undying and scales the stairs to High Thalgr. He enters the Tomb of Aerion, where he finds Stormstfyr displayed in front of a throne with the remains of Aerions body at the end of a long walk way over a pool of crystal clear water with a glass bottom that descends deep into the hollowed Mount Daeroth. Upon placing his hand upon Stormstfyr's hilt, he is surrounded by magic flame and before him appears the apparition of Xylthyr, the white dragon. He grants Erudan the power to weild Stormstfyr before Aerion rises from his throne and deems him Erudan the Storm Bringer, weilder of the Bane of Winterstorm. Aerion takes his place upon the throne once more before Erudan leaves High Thalgr. Upon returning to Halgaard Deep Erudan, Thandion and Ardor are met by Thoren who informs them that The Dark Order is marching toward Northreach. Erudan, Talon and Ardor return to the Halls of Northreach and are greeted by The Order of Winter’s Bane, led by Ardor’s own son and Erudan's childhood friend, Ardorion. Agathion stirs the mighty shadow above him to cloud the skies, but it does not heed. Morthion does not care, all he desires is Ardor’s death and his conquest. Erudan rides before the armies of Northreach at Ardor’s side. The knights realize Erudan is the wielder of Stormslayer, and that he rides with The Order of Winter’s Bane. Erudan raises his sword and the skies grow bright; the great darkness dissipates. Agathion’s spell has been dispelled, and this can mean only one thing: a greater, darker magic at work. He leaves the battlefield as Morthion calls the charge. The ranks clash, and from across the fields Morthion and Erudan lock eyes and approach one another. With a resounding clamor of steel, their swords meet. Morthion gains the upper hand and starts to push Erudan back. Stormslayer shines in his hand, and with a powerful strike, severs Morthion’s hands. Morthion, though fatally wounded, continues to strike but is finally slain by Erudan. With the skies cleared and their leader slain, The Dark Order retreat. The Walls of Northreach play host to victory, as the knights celebrate their triumph. Erudan is met by Lostariel and they confess their love for each other. Erudan considers returning home, but he decides to travel with Lostariel, Thandion and The Order of Winter's Bane. Appearance and Characteristics Erudan is approximately 6' 4" has a large nordic build with pale skin, bright blue eyes, long red hair and a red beard which changes in size during the War of Shadows. He has various tattoos across his body, including the Crest of Evermoor on his right shoulder, the Sigil of Evermoor on his chest over his heart, the Order of the Lion's Sword and 'XX' on his left shoulder. He is always seen wearing the royal armour of Evermoor. Erudan begins as headstrong, brave and intelligent. He is a calculated military leader, having led two great battles and coming out completely unscathed. After his fathers death, he reveals he has no interest in politics and instead arrogantly leaves Evermoor to kill Morthion. He is often hot tempered and is filled with rage when in battle. After meeting Lostariel, he begins to show a more caring side and after The Battle for Northreach he becomes a kind and caring leader who often puts honour before his pride. Weapons Erudan's skills in battle show a blend of sword based combat and destruction based magic. He is considered one of the most skilled fighters to have ever lived having defeated many warriors, a dragon, the Shadowlord Morthion, the Death Lord Amaroth and various others. His finesse in battle has served him greatly and earned him respect and recognition amongst the people of Falanor. During battle he has possesed many weapons including; 'Onir: '''An ancient sword forged by the Vulkath blacksmith Raegar. Erudan claimed it from the Dark Elf Ozgathael. Onir is lost when Erudan is imprisoned at The Black Gate. 'Lightbourne: 'The sword forged for his father Maethor. 'Stormstfyr: '''An ancient sword forged by the gods in the Lightforge. It is the only weapon capable of killing a god. It also has the power to destroy the Crystal Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Kings of Evermoor Category:Wielders of Stormstfyr